


Лучший из них

by Cammia, WTF_The_Eagle_2019



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammia/pseuds/Cammia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Eagle_2019/pseuds/WTF_The_Eagle_2019
Summary: От свободы Эску отделяет лишь одна преграда. Сможет ли он ее преодолеть?





	Лучший из них

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Лучший из них  
>  **Автор:** **WTF The Eagle 2019**  
>  **Бета:** **WTF The Eagle 2019**  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 502 слова  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Эска МакКуновал, Марк Флавий Аквила  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** драма  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** от свободы Эску отделяет лишь одна преграда. Сможет ли он ее преодолеть?  
>  **Размещение:** только после деанона  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF The Eagle 2019 - "Лучший из них"

Марк, без сомнения, лучший из римлян. Чем дольше Эска был рядом, тем большим уважением проникался к нему: к прямолинейности Марка, представлениям о чести, твердости убеждений. 

Но между ними все равно оставалась глухая стена непонимания, высокая, как возведенный римлянами вал, разделивший земли бриттов на два мира. 

Марк говорил о чести Рима, о свете знания, который его народ несет Британии. Эска же видел совсем другое. Он помнил кровь на своих руках, когда пытался зажать рану на горле матери — отец убил ее сам, чтобы уберечь от более страшной участи. Кровь въелась под ногти, и эта багровая полоска была видна много дней спустя, когда их земли уже отошли римлянам, а сам Эска стал рабом. 

Он помнил, как меч рассек голову отца пополам, так, что наружу показались розовый мозг и нежная белизна кости. С тех пор, думая о Риме, Эска вспоминал розовое и белое. 

Он не видел той чести, о которой говорил Марк, зато сполна насмотрелся на жизнь, о которой центурион и не подозревал. Эска знал, как воняет в гладиаторских казармах, как больно ранят клыки животных или римские плети — и как долго заживают раны, если их не лечить. Эска мог показать немало следов, оставшихся на его теле печальной летописью — если бы Марк смотрел. Тот был лучшим из римлян, но оставался одним из них — и преградой, отделявшей Эску от привычного мира. 

Именно поэтому одной из темных британских ночей Эска оказался в спальне центуриона. 

Все казалось таким простым: Марк был погружен в глубокий сон, он не проснулся, когда Эска проскользнул в комнату, и не проснулся бы, даже когда лезвие ножа пропороло бы его горло. Одно движение — и кончено. Эска ушел бы раньше, чем проснулись домочадцы Аквилы. К тому времени, как тело обнаружат, он будет уже далеко, среди надежных людей. А уже через месяц, самое большее — через два, он окажется по ту сторону вала. 

Всего одно движение... 

Нож в руке дрогнул. Марк, уловив это легчайшее движение, открыл глаза. Мгновение они смотрели друг на друга. 

Пути назад не было. Секундное промедление — и центурион поднимет тревогу. Оставь его в живых — и уже завтра дверь к свободе захлопнется навсегда, а впереди ждут, в лучшем случае, гладиаторские бои. Оставался только один путь — вперед. 

Но Эска медлил. Может, потому что Марк не торопился звать домашних. Он ждал — и Эска узнал это ожидание. Точно так же он сам отсчитывал секунды до смерти, стоя на арене колизея. 

Центурион, запертый в ловушке покалеченного тела, ждал смерти, потому что больше нечего было ждать. Эска прекрасно знал это чувство: жизнь в один момент лишается смысла, становится беспросветной и однообразной, без надежды на счастливый исход. И тогда остается лишь... 

Нож снова дрогнул, но на этот раз Эска отступил. За его спиной зашуршало одеяло, когда центурион приподнялся. Но Эска торопился сбежать, скрыться от взгляда, что жег сильнее римских плетей. 

Вернувшись в комнату рабов, под тяжелый храп Стефаноса, Эска разжал руку — та была пуста. Он обронил нож по дороге. 

И в данный момент был этому рад. Неважно, что решит Марк. Неважно, что ждет утром его самого. Сейчас Эска был просто рад, что не сделал последнего движения. 

Не убил лучшее, что есть в Риме.


End file.
